Cloud Watching, Stargazing
by Seito
Summary: Fluff, HaoxYoh,pointless and random. Yoh tries to get Hao to watch the clouds with him. But day turns to night and from cloud watching to stargazing the boys go.("I was watching the clouds.""Now why on earth would you want to do something like that?")R


Warning/Notes:  
  
This is very strange  
  
This is very random  
  
And very pointless  
  
Very hard to follow  
  
Read very carefully or you might get lost on reading. There are hints to who is saying which line.  
  
Yoh and Hao talking.  
  
Yoh and Hao maybe acting OOC  
  
HaoxYoh fluff you are warn  
  
No flames please  
  
Forgive any spelling and grammar mistakes.  
  
I do not in any way (despite the fact I want to) own Shaman King.  
  
You may now continue onward reading  
  
~*~  
  
"Where the hell are you, Yoh?!"  
  
"Up here!"  
  
Long brown hair flew  
  
A head pop up.  
  
Black eyes peering, searching before landing on its target  
  
"Yoh!"  
  
"Hm? What Oniichan?"  
  
"I've been looking all over for you!!"  
  
"I've been here."  
  
"Yes but why are you here?!?!"  
  
"I was watching the clouds."  
  
"I spent all this time trying to fin- what?"  
  
"I was watching the clouds."  
  
"Now why on earth would you want to do something like that?"  
  
"It's just like stargazing."  
  
"It's not like stargazing. Stargazing take place at night, not during the day."  
  
"It is like stargazing."  
  
"It isn't."  
  
"Yes they are. Instead of watching stars, I'm watching the clouds."  
  
"Stars are better."  
  
"True. But clouds are cool too."  
  
"There is nothing special about clouds."  
  
"That's not true."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Yeah its fun to watch the clouds float by. And each cloud is a different shape."  
  
"You're talking nonsense."  
  
"I'm making prefect sense."  
  
"No you're not."  
  
"Yes I am. See."  
  
Points to a white cloud  
  
Floating by  
  
Looking so soft  
  
So fluffy  
  
"That looks like a cat."  
  
"That doesn't look like a cat."  
  
Insisted tone.  
  
"Yes it does. Look harder and imagine it."  
  
"I still fail to see how watching the clouds is fun nor do I see that cat you were talking about."  
  
"You have to use your imagination."  
  
"I still don't see it."  
  
"Oniichan! Come up here."  
  
"Fine."  
  
The older of the twins (by a few minutes)  
  
Walked up to his twin  
  
And sat down  
  
At the same time  
  
Drawing his twin closer  
  
"I still don't see it."  
  
Sigh  
  
Pointing to another cloud  
  
"Look at that one. It looks like a circle or a ball. You have to imagine it a bit."  
  
"Hm... I guess it does..."  
  
"See!"  
  
"But that wasn't the one I was looking at."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Laughs and points to one cloud."  
  
"That one reminds me of you."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
More laughter.  
  
"Hey I don't look like that cloud."  
  
If possible more laughter came  
  
The older pulled the younger even closer  
  
Placing a light kiss  
  
On the younger's lips  
  
"You're right. You're much cuter and fluffier then that clouds and you taste sweeter too."  
  
"Hao!"  
  
Innocent smile.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
Pout.  
  
"Fine. But now you have to stay up here and watch the clouds with me."  
  
A smirk played  
  
On the older's face  
  
"Very well Yoh."  
  
"Good! See that cloud? It looks like a dragon."  
  
"Hm? I think it looks like a dog."  
  
"A dog?"  
  
"Yeah. No wait. It looks like you now."  
  
"What!! Hao!!"  
  
Laughter.  
  
More pouting.  
  
"Very funny. I think that one looks like you."  
  
"That doesn't look like me."  
  
"To me it does."  
  
The rest of the afternoon  
  
Spent  
  
Watching the clouds  
  
Float and drift by  
  
Some small  
  
Some big  
  
Some white  
  
Some gray  
  
Soon light blue turned a midnight color  
  
The sun began to set  
  
The clouds seem to fade away  
  
Stars began to come out  
  
Twinkling and dancing in the sky  
  
"It's really beautiful tonight."  
  
"See I told you stargazing is better then cloud watching."  
  
"I like both."  
  
Both pair of eyes  
  
Mirror images of each other  
  
Turned back to the sky.  
  
"Hey if you connect these stars together, they look like you."  
  
"Not this again."  
  
"Oh c'mon oniichan. You're the one who started this."  
  
"I'm starting to regret it."  
  
Laughter erupted from  
  
Both boys  
  
Soon enough they settled down  
  
And return to stargazing  
  
Thus from cloud watching to stargazing, the transition from day to night takes places as both boys watch. Watching the clouds drift by, changing shape and sparking ones imagination. Now it's time to stargazing watching the beautiful stars that twinkle in the sky. The day met the night. Both boys have and will continue to watch the beauty of nature.  
  
~*~  
  
I hope you people enjoyed. I know it's hard to follow, but if you read my Naruto stories like this you knew the drill. Yes I wanted to do something like again. I like this writing style I don't have to do much. *grin* But then not many people like this style. *sigh* Oh well.  
  
Anyway for those who are lost. Yoh is looking at the clouds while Hao is looking for him. Yoh is somewhere on a high place like a hill or a roof (dunno use you imagination to where it takes place) Conversation takes place. Hao is trying to understand the similarities of cloud watching and stargazing. Yoh is trying to explain to him. He points to one cloud, claiming it looks like a cat. Hao doesn't see it but goes to sit next to his twin. Yoh tries again. This time explaining again and tells Hao to use his imagination. Yoh points to a ball/circle shape cloud. Hao is looking elsewhere. The cloud he's looking at look like Yoh (to him). They continue to watch. Hao sees another one that looks like Yoh, Yoh sees one that reminds him of Hao. The sun begins to set. Night comes. They being to stargazing instead of cloud watching. You get the rest.  
  
I think that's it. (too many good reviews from other HaoxYoh stories. I blame them for this random, pointless, rather stupid story.)  
  
Okay then. Please review. Just click on the button. More reviews cause very happy authoress who then is inspired to write more HaoxYoh stories (many people have requested for me to write more *nod, nod* Whoops ego inflation. *pop* there we go. Ahem.) Yes. So REVIEW!! 


End file.
